The present invention relates, in general, to microbeam sensors and, more particularly, to microbeam sensors used in high vibration environments.
Microbeam sensors are those such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,457 entitled "Microminiature Force-Sensitive Switch". FIGS. 7 and 8 of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,457 show a beam type arrangement is disclosed. A problem inherent in this type of arrangement is the accidental or unwanted contact of the beam with the associated connector. In a high vibration environment, contact can be accidentally made. In lower vibration environments the harmonic frequencies of the beam could cause contact to be made.